


Yes We Can

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [6]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: The place Larry's picked out for them is a bit of a fixer-upper
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806
Kudos: 6





	Yes We Can

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Can We Fix It by Bob the Builder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzOy1iW8of4)  
> 

The windows are boarded up, the front door hanging off it’s hinges, and much as the shell of the thing appears sturdy at a glance, the roof tiles look about one strong gust of wind away from falling off and causing a serious accident. Freddy’s gut twinges at the thought of it, a Pavlovian response born of the time he spent close to three months laid up in a Costa Rican hospital recovering from the bullet that almost ended his life. Any sign of danger and the scar starts to twinge. In many ways, it’s miracle that he’s still here.

“So, whaddaya think?” Larry asks, spreading his hands wide like the sight through the windshield is a magnificent gift. “Pretty fine piece of work, eh.”

Freddy doesn’t know about that. “Sure.” He readjusts himself, leaning out of the open door of their truck. “When you said you had a house out here, I kinda figured it might be…”

“What?”

“I dunno, man. I figured it might be fit for human habitation.”

“It will be.” Larry assures him, clambering out of the driver's seat and beckoning for Freddy to follow him. Which Freddy does, of course. The Dominican Republic is lovely at this time of year, evidently lovely at every time of year, except for when a hurricane decides to sweep on by or when the sun is out in full force. Freddy had been gunning for Puerto Rico, but apparently that’s American soil or the fifty first state or some bullshit, but the long and short of it is that if they try to hide out there it’s gonna make it awfully convenient for the feds to pick them up. Then Larry dropped the bomb that he had this place in his back pocket and it seemed like everything was falling into line.

“When I was a kid, my old man decided he was gonna build us a new family home out in the woods.” Larry says, pushing the front door away as much as open and frogmarching Freddy into the shady interior of the house before he can protest. The walls are whitewashed and bare, the furniture noticeably absent except for a very rickety looking table and a plastic garden chair in what Freddy has to assume is supposed to be the living room. Stairs branch off the main hall, leading up to what can only be the second floor, though he’s fucked if he’s going exploring up there just yet.

Freddy’s seen crack dens in better shape than this. “I dunno about all this, Larry.”

“Shut up, wouldya? I’m trying to tell you something here.” Larry settles a firm grip over Freddy’s shoulder. “So my pops is spending every weekend running off into the woods, freaking my Ma out something awful. She thinks he’s gambling his money away, or starting up a second family or some shit. So she tells him that whatever he does, he has to take me with him. At first he wasn’t too happy about it but he warmed up to the idea pretty fast when he realised that he could use me to speed things along. Turns out he really was trying to build a cabin in the woods. Real nice spot, too. With a lake at the bottom of what would have been the garden and a good view of the mountains out West.”

“Sounds perfect. How long did it take him to build the place?” Freddy has seen new build high rises going up around LA in a matter of months, but he’s sort of expecting Larry to count this one in years. A man and a kid building a house together sounds slow.

Larry snorts, shaking his head and reaching to his top pocket for a smoke. “Finish it? Kid, my dad was a lazy bastard with no sense of discipline. He didn’t finish shit. Me though? I built a little shed. Learned all about bricklaying and woodwork and all that crap. It’s useful, if you know how to apply it.”

Freddy tips his head back, to look at the ceiling overhead. It’s not buckled at all, not straining under the weight of whatever’s occupying the upper floor. There might be a master bedroom up there, where they could get a king sized bed that they’d make a solemn pact to never leave. “You wanna fix this place up?”

“Me?” Larry points to his own chest, as if he might be referring to anyone else. “Fuck that, you ain’t getting out of this so easy. We’re gonna fix it up together.”

“I know approximately fuck all about all this DIY shit, Larry.”

“DIY shit.” Larry roles his eyes. “These are essential life skills, the type-a thing that, a couple of generations ago, would have been essential for a man to know. It’s lost knowledge, Freddy. I’m gonna give it back to you, be your teacher.”

“Oh yeah?” Freddy turns to him with a smirk.

Larry smirks right back, blowing smoke into Freddy’s face when he laughs. “Yeah. All it takes is a little discipline.”

“Tell me more.” Freddy mumbles, before pushing Larry back against the door frame and kissing him deep. In the bones of their new home. Maybe Freddy’s the sentimental type, or maybe the idea of Larry working hard with his hands, shirtless in the hot sun, is enough to drive him nuts. Either way, he's down to give this one a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> In 2000, Bob the fucking Builder was had the Christmas number one in the UK. I shit you not. Fuck.
> 
> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >GTSat: honestly, Freddy isn't the only one being driven nuts by the idea of Larry working hard with his hands, shirtless in the hot sun. (especially since i watched from dusk till dawn last night and keitel was particularly sweaty and badass in that one.)  
> >your larry voice was absolutely amazing, I could picture him so easily ??? also the little details like the three months Freddy spent in a Costa Rican hospital and everything were great. thank you so much for writing creamsicle in 2019  
> >>Merixcil: ahh thank you so much! I love hearing that I've managed to capture characters' voices :')  
> >>I actually have a BUNCH of creamsicle and other resdogs fics that I have yet to get round to uploading so the fandom should stay alive at least into 2020 :P
> 
> >lucylupin: Fuuuuuuuck this was beautiful. Thank you so much for writing something sweet and fluffy for this couple; I mean I do love angst but everytime I read about these two I get my heart fucking broken. And I loved Larry's little story about learning all about that DIY shit with his father. Honestly I wish this was longer than one chapter.  
> >>Merixcil: Sometimes resdogs fic doesn't hurt. It's rare but it's beautiful :') Thanks for reading <3


End file.
